


5 + 1 Saved

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hellish social events, Humorous Saves, M/M, Multi, Wine, boys being dorks, gladio is who you want to call at two am if there's trouble, noct is surprisingly good at making someone look great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: From the Prompt5 times Nyx had to be saved and once he saved them. If it could be one for each of the chocobros plus a group effort one that would be amazing!Special thanks to GrimmVertigo for helping me edit and making this intelligible.





	5 + 1 Saved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/gifts).



> Thank you so much for the prompt! I hope you enjoy it!

 

“I have…no idea what to do with this information.” Nyx murmured, turning a bottle of wine over in his hands. The bottle a deep red, or purple? With a stylized label. “Nope. None. Fuck.” Sure there was a list of…well, there was information. He knew it was clearly information. He was sure it was informative. Just not to him. “Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.”

 

“You seem…troubled, Sir Ulric?”

 

A polite Tenebraean accent sounded from behind him.

 

“Ig- Lord Scientia!” Nyx corrected at the last moment. The younger man didn’t look bothered by the slip. “I, erm. Do you know much about wine?”

 

If absolutely anybody in this market knew anything about wine, Nyx was positive it was Ignis Scientia. There was no way Iggs didn’t know each decent wine on this rack and the three best foods to pair it with.

 

“I do. How may I assist?”

 

Nyx stopped for a moment. It was incredibly awkward to ask you and your boyfriend’s other secret boyfriend advice on wine for meeting the…not so secret boyfriends father, right?“Actually never mind. I think I’ll go with this one.”

 

“You’ll make no impression on King Regis with that sorry bottle.” Ignis murmured dryly, plucking a lighter bottle from the rack. This one with clear glass and a thick amber liquid inside. He slid it back quickly though, grabbing the one next to it, which was much the same but with a faint yellow wine instead. “You’re eating chicken. This goes well, though I doubt you’ll like it, just choke down a glass while you eat.” the blonde rattled off, swiping the bottle from Nyx’s hands and slipping it onto the rack. “And never buy that, it’s vile. It’ll curdle by tomorrow.”

 

Nyx blinked “Wine curdles?”

 

Ignis didn’t even look disappointed, he looked pitying. “If it’s bad enough it separates and curdles.” He grimaced “Why don’t you come over the day after the dinner? We can dissect how it went, and I’ll teach you about wine.”

 

Nyx smiled, feeling like at least one person didn’t think he’d slip and stab himself with the fine china was comforting. “We can still cuddle though, yeah?”

 

Ignis raised an eyebrow “Appearances have ceased to matter in public, have they?”

 

Nyx glanced around “Nobody but security cameras. Lord Scientia.” He said cheekily.

 

Ignis shook his head slowly “Yes. We can. I’ll make you dinner with a wine you’ll enjoy, as well.”

 

“You saved my ass, Iggs.”

 

2.

 

      Gladio blinked his eyes open. It was still clearly dark. His bed didn’t creak when he sat up, and for a moment, so unused to his own room he thought, with how lavish it was, that he’d fallen asleep at Noct’s again. Then, still blinking slowly, he remembered he was a nobleman.

He still had no reason why he was awake. He’d been on his feet for most of two days straight. His everything hurt. He had some vague memory of pouring himself half asleep into his bed (finally). He checked the clock, two am, He’d only been asleep about five hours. It was not enough.

 

He looked around, hoping to find the cause of his rude awakening, and focused on his phone. A flashing light and icon indicating a missed call. Worried, he snatched the phone up and checked the number.

 

Nyx.

 

Hurriedly pressing callback, he spent a few moments as the phone rang to nearly panic about how worrisome it was that Nyx had called him so late (early?) and try to control his breathing.

 

“Bigguy!” Was the answer he got. Nyx, clearly drunk, slurring into the phone. He sounded sloppy, which was remarkably unlike him. Less exuberant, more in need of a stomach pump.

 

“Ulric I saw you called what’s wrong.”

 

Silence but for background bar noise reigned. “I..W’z out with th’ Glaives.”

 

Gladio narrowed his eyes, that was common but he never called drunk for the hell of it. “Yeah? What’s that got to do with your cell? Usually I just get some sappy text poem.”

 

More quiet. “Thayyyy, lefme. I dunno whereI’m”

 

“Wait they left you? In a bar you’ve never been to?” That didn’t sound like any of the Glaives Gladio knew.

 

“Mhmm. No’ no’ my Glaives. O’er ones.”

 

“You took some baby Glaives out to celebrate and they got you drunk and ditched you.”

 

“Took m’wallet too.”

 

Gladio ran a hand down his face and stood up, pulling his clothes from the day before on. “Okay, let’s get you, then we can file a police report. But right now I need you to tell me the name of the bar you’re in.” He was halfway into his car before Nyx answered.

 

“Ahh. Mick’s?”

 

Gladio took a deep breath and calibrated the GPS in his car, hoping it wasn’t a common name. It wasn’t. “Looks like I’ll see you in five, Hero. You sit down and drink water, okay?”

 

“’kay.”

 

A bedraggled Gladiolus Amicitia paid Nyx’s tab, and left the baby Glaives, and managed to slip his boyfriend into his car without the man vomiting. “You’re spending the night. I’m in no shape to drive you home.”

 

“M’kay.”

 

“I’m really pissed they left you.”

 

“S’rry.”

 

Gladio looked over briefly “Why you sorry?”

 

Nyx blinked tiredly, wrecked and half asleep “Knew you hadda ro’ro…bad days. ‘N I’m callinya ‘t assoclock.”

 

Gladio looked ahead, stonefaced. “Don’t matter how tired I am. You wind up in a jam like that you call. I’ll take care of you.”

 

“Mmm, my hero.”

 

“That was no tower, babe. That was a dive bar.”

 

“Still saved me.”

 

 

3.

 

 

Nyx laughed politely at yet another flirtatious joke from a visiting noblewoman. She’d cornered him here about an hour ago, and followed him on his rotation. His shift was up in about five minutes but that didn’t change her doggedly following him. He’d mistakenly told her when he got off, thinking she’d ask him out, then leave when he said no. Apparently she decided to go the irritating route instead. She hadn’t asked him out. She just followed him all night, knowing that his options were limited when it was time for him to leave.

 

He was still working though, so he couldn’t just tell her to leave. He smiled politely, if vacantly, as she continued on. Her sister had come over twice to try to tempt her away, and each time had left Nyx with an apologetic smile and a look on her face indicating she had something planned.

 

So it both was and wasn’t surprising to see the sister bent, head to head, with a flustered Prompto Argentum.

 

‘Save me…c’mon.’

 

The woman seemed to be speaking rapidly, but Nyx couldn’t focus on that, instead letting his eyes rove the room as he did his job, absently answering the noblewoman's conversation with the appropriate sounds. On his third pass over Prompto and the sister, he was one minute to cutoff. And she handed the blonde a relatively full glass of red wine. This plan looked fun.

 

Prompto, not the most experienced of actors, shuffled a bit as he got closer. He shuffled a bit too loudly with his nerves on display and the woman, naturally turned to him.

 

‘Uh oh. Sunshine, abort. You can’t do this and look natural.’

 

Instead Prompto made stuttering small talk, already uncomfortable being at this thing. He repeatedly looked to Nyx, and the woman was starting to look bothered. Finally, Prompto said his farewells and in a remarkably natural movement, tripped over his own feet and doused Nyx with a glass of red wine.

 

He helped a blushing, sputtering Prompto to his feet as the bystanders tittered. “Sorry Ma’am, gotta get this one home before he causes more trouble.”

 

Prompto, evidently a better actor than expected, blushed deeper and spouted jittery apologies.

 

“Okay, that was awesome though, right? It was like being in a movie.” Prompto chattered a moment later, as they walked down one of the long corridors. “Sorry about your clothes though!”

 

Nyx snorted. “Sunshine, we are going to the Glaive headquarters and I’m showering and changing. Then we can work out what to do for the rest of the night. Looks like you and Noct got separated.”

 

Prompto grimaced, “Noble stuff. He’ll be there all night. I was gonna go home until that woman told me to help you!” He paused. “Why are we both going to the Glaive headquarters?”

 

Nyx grinned a bit wolfishly, “I’ve got a thing for actors.” he purred.

 

“So my rescue attempt went swimmingly?”

 

“Oh, I’m saved alright.”

 

 

4.

 

Noctis brushed small hands over the front of Nyx’s uniform, smoothing tassels and untwisting the ribbon.

 

“It'll be fine. Nyx.” He chided, tugging and otherwise correcting Nyx’s uniform. It was strange to see someone who was normally such a casual dresser going over his own clothes so carefully. “And really, my dad’ll love you! It’ll be just fine.”

 

Nyx offered an arm Noct had been eyeing for a bit and he prince grabbed it, showing a usually unseen energy. “Yeah but what if he hates me?”

 

Noct tugged at the cuff a moment before tugging the glove off and setting to work righting the seam of the sleeve. “Then I guess I’ll be one more kid whose parents don’t like their partner.” He smiled a bit as he twisted the sleeve back, and pulled the glove back into place. “Really, happens all the time even, next arm.”

 

Nyx offered the next arm and watched, still stressed. “Yeah but he’s the king. Of an entire country. If he doesn’t like me this could mean I’m screwed.”

 

Noctis glared for a moment then continued fixing the sleeve. Nyx had never known his uniform could be worn sloppily but apparently that’s how he wore it.

 

“We can always break up. You can try your luck with Clarus. Maybe track down Proms parents. I think Specs has an Uncle in the hospital, you could go give him a shock.”

 

Nyx snorted “Not funny, blue eyes. Not funny.”

 

“Well, I think it’s hilarious.” Noct scoffed.

 

Nyx shuffled a bit “But like, if I’m failing…”

 

“I’ll save you.”

 

“Good man.”

5.

 

Duscae had some fantastic hunts on offer. It also had a pit. Nobody apparently talked about a pit, but it was there. Nyx knew. Nyx found it.

 

Nyx was in the pit and he wasn’t even meeting anybody there.

 

He growled, his kukris far above from where his grip had fallen slack when the anak kicked him in the stomach.

 

Yeah, that was bleeding. He was unarmed, winded, in a pit, with likely a broken rib or six. This was, in general, unpleasant. He could hear the others still fighting above. He sincerely hoped Gladio broke the neck of the anak that dropped him down here. He coughed, and oh joy did that hurt.

 

He pressed his lips together and waited for the battle to end.

 

Soon, he heard he standard post battle banter, cut off abruptly when Noctis asked where he was.

 

Nyx smiled. He was using the little princes magic after all. He would hope he noticed him gone.

 

Soon Prompto was looking down at him from the mouth of the pit. “Guys! Guys I found him!”

 

Nyx wasn’t sure what he expected. Soon all four of them were staring down, and he was staring up, and nobody really had any way to do anything. Ignis was able to drop a few elixers down, which Nyx was positively delighted to crush over his wounds.

 

This did not change the fact that he was in a pit.

 

Gladio ran back to the car to look under the back seat. They didn’t have a trunk, they relied mostly on the sense of ‘other’ they pulled their weapons from.

 

Shockingly, when Gladio returned he had a chain with a hook.

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” He grumbled, lowering the chain down. “It was this or jumper cables. I coulda just fried you.”

 

Nyx stuck his tongue out in a moment of pure infantile spontaneity. Gladio stuck his out too, then vanished.

 

Prompto looked down “Call when you’ve got a grip. We’re gonna pull you up.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, all scratched and bruised, they all laid around on the ground catching their breath.

“Well, I mean. You did save me.”

 

The others groaned.

 

 

+1

 

Nyx paced around the outside wall of the Nif base. He remembered Ignis’s parting words about how this was a stealth mission. About how four people would move faster than five. How Nyx should wait outside and listen for trouble, because the four of them would be out of luck if someone sounded the alarm.

 

He tapped his foot, the closest he could get to groaning without giving his position away.

 

The Regalia was indeed important. They needed it back. That didn’t mean he was happy the four younger men were storming a base in the middle of the night.

 

He heard a siren go off. Shouting.

 

Okay, so maybe don’t send them on stealth missions.

 

Everything was remarkably purple inside. He noted this as he warped onto a machine and started hacking at its wiring, phasing off before the steam from the rent valves could choke or scald him.

 

So. So purple.

 

Eventually he found them, a reactor pulsing off all the goddamn purple in the world. However, it seemed like the boys themselves were in a bit of trouble. Iggy, glasses askew, was virtually slamming his javelin into the leg of a large mechanical vehicle, whilst Gladio slammed away at another leg, bleeding freely from a gash in his chest.

 

Prompto, looking panicked, was firing on the advancing magitek troopers, while Noctis warped around took out the rest before they closed in on the four.

 

It was likely the most harried he’d seen any of them. Even after hard battles this level of desperation wasn’t something he saw.

 

There was no way he could take down the machine hassling Iggy and Gladio, or combat the amount of troops Noct and Prom had on their own.

 

He could ensure there was a bit less purple in the world.

 

He threw one kukri and landed heavily on his feet before bringing the next down into the heart of the reactor, allowing it to fizzle and pop as he warped back.

 

As the reactor blew, the troopers and machinery fell, useless. Which was a stroke of luck really.

 

Gladio was the first to recover, hands on his knees looking up as he caught his breath.

 

“Thanks for the save, hero.”


End file.
